The invention relates to fan grills for covering fans or openings in fan housings.
The invention finds particular but not exclusive use in electrical equipment, such as computer systems, which may comprise field replaceable units (FRUs).
Fans are generally provided in electrical equipment such as computer equipment in order to provide cooling for the electrical components thereof. Typically, a fan is mounted inside an enclosure containing the electrical components and an aperture is provided in the chassis defining the enclosure so that hot air may be expelled.
In general, it is desirable to provide grills for fans that provide some level of protection from moving fan blades while presenting minimal restriction to the flow of air in the vicinity of the fan.
Fans have a propensity to collect dirt from the surrounding environment, which can increase the chance of failure and also degrade performance by restricting airflow.
Since fans are electromechanical devices comprising moving parts, they are more likely fail (and hence require replacement/maintenance) than, for example, purely electrical components.
It is generally desirable that the removal and/or replacement of a fan unit be easily and swiftly effected. It is also desirable that removal and/or replacement of the grill from the fan or fan unit itself be easily and swiftly effected.
These considerations are of particular relevance in electrical equipment comprising FRUs wherein there is an emphasis on minimising downtime in the event of a fault.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grill which is easily and removably mountable on a fan or a housing, which facilitates removal of the fan or a fan unit from the system in which it is incorporated.